Secrets
by clover-may
Summary: I have no clue
1. Chapter 1

Kenma hissed in pain he knew what it was yet he ignored it he was use to it by now well ever since he found out what was causing it it was the name on his back just under his shoulder blade mostly to the side rather then straight in the midle so it was easier to hide if need be witch was most of the time and by that he ment all of the time it was because of the name he decided to keep it hidden.

In the world there were few who had theri soul mates name marked on their body and normally they were to be logged and tracked by the government it wasn't ideal and the opposite of what he wanted from his life and since he found out that he was marked he cut almost all of his friends off when his name appeared the one simple name that turned his world upside down Kuroo Tetsurou his best friend and love of his life kenma knew he had a crush on Kuroo ever since he figured out what it was he felt towards the boy it was odd and new and then one morning he awoke to a searing pain to his side.

Kenma woke a little later after the pain subsided to see his parents behind him at first he was confused and then noticed that his back was exposed he paled slightly and was trying to come up with something to say when the first blow hit his farther was brutally atacking his back and side while paying special attention to the name marked on his side all he could here was "why's" and "how you could be marked" along with other insaults soon he just waited for his farther to run out if steam and stop witch he was thankful when he stop soon after his parents left mumbling about how they had to go to work and thank he needed to get ready and go to school

Kuroo woke and stretched lazily he looked at his phone he expected to see texts from kenma saying to get up and that he would leave without him if need be but this morning there was none he blinked a few times and started to get dressed he rushed himself so he wouldn't be late he felt a slight pull towards kenma it was always there just a small burn in his chest when kenma was upset or in trouble he had gotten use to it but knew it would and could get worse if he didn't check on him straight away it had happened once before and hell he never wanted to feel it again as he walked down the stairs towards his front door he heard his mother in the kitchen

"Morning Kuroo I you got up by yourself today" his mother chirpy voice pleased that her son was able to wake on his own from time to time

"Yeah I'm gonna go get kenma he never texted me so I think he might be ill or something" Kuroo slipped on his shoes and waved goodbye to his mother and headed towards kenma's

He arrived as quickly as he had left his own home only seconds ago he knocked on the door to find it unlocked it wasn't unlikely if kenma's parents left before him trusting there son to lock the door when he left for schools Kuroo made his way up to his friends bedroom to see the door open and kenma lying in bed still shirtless and back facing him when he saw the bruises he lost all words and just stared

"K...kenma... what the hell happened" he'd didn't knew what else he could say but obviously the out bust had sacred the boy . Kenma was in full on panic mode now he wasn't expecting to see Kuroo in his hose let alone his room oh crap what if he saw his name on his back oh shit oh shit oh shit he looked around for the shirt that he'd discarded after he parents left to let he back breath

"Kuroo what the hell are you doing go away !" Kenma shooed him out of the room while trying to put his sleep shirt on he slammed the door in Kuroos face and stared to panic more " holy crap 5his is bad" he thought to himself as he rushed around pulling on vaious parts of his school uniform

"Kenma I hope your not getting ready for school in there" Kuroo talked to the door he was not letting him go to school like that not with all the crap that the third years gave him if they saw those bruises they'd give him he'll for it

"That's none of your concern kuroo" kenma straighten his clothing and opened the door coming face to face with his soulmate/best friend as he went to walk passed him he was stope kuroo grape his wrist and pulled him back into his room he was lost at the other's actions he never did anything agressive to him or anyone else for that matter kuroo was harmless well he was until you pissed him off enough and he was a hard person to puss off in the first place

"I'm not letting you go to school until you answer my questions" Kuroo let go of his wrist and sat down on his bed

"If it'll get you to go" kenma crossed his arms over his chest and look and his friend with disinterest on his face he wasn't looking forward to all of these questions

"Are you marked?" The question took kenma by suprise he was hoping that he hadn't seen it on side he really hoped he hadn't seen it

"Yes" he blanked faceed his friend he saw no point in lying but if he asked who's name it was he'd definitely have to lie to him then

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry it's taken so long to update I'll be trying to make the chapeters longer

Kuroo wasn't happy not happy at all how long had he'd been marked was it new or was it old and how old was it if it was old and who's name was it there was so many questions he was sure he would lie but why would he lie he saw the last few letters but he had no clue who it could be he wanted to know who was lucky enough to have him ok yes he was in love with kenma he wasn't sure how it happened but it did he knew that the burning pain in his was a major pointer to it since it was only kenma that he got the feeling from and we'll kenma being kenma he wasn't sure how he'd react and with him being aloof and more intrested in his games then anyone else he didn't want to mess things up he was kenma's shield he was the wall in front of him that help him face the work he just wanted him to be happy it was clear that he wasn't right now and even though kenma had a blank expression on most of the time he knew when the boy was upset and that's the thing when you love someone you learn how to tell that theri upset but he needed to know and he needed to know now if he couldn't trust then matey how could get the name out of him and find them then matey he would tell them

"Kenma you need to tell me what happened I can't help if you don't tell me "

Kuroo looked at the small boy he wanted to help but he knew he had to take baby steps he was careful he had to watch what he said he knew kenma would shut down if he went too far and if he did he'd have to find the one how could

Kenma had never been so scared in his life well maybe he had but kuroo had help but know it was kuroo he was afraid of now how much had he seen what did want from him he couldn't take it anymore first his parents now his best friend that he happened to be in love with he had no clue how to answer the question kuroo just asked him how cold he answer that tell him everything how the hell was that possible if he told him everything he would hate him he couldn't take kuroo hating him he needed him he wasn't sure what to do if he lost him

Kuroo watched as kenma started to think then saw he was shutting down and panicking he panicked himself he hadn't gone to far what was going on in his head he was worried even more now but he had to contact his mum about school there was no way be could get kenma to go now whenever he shut down it was hard to get him to do anything getting him to eat was even a challenge when he was like this but right now he had to do what he thought was right he needed to call his mum so she could call there school to say he and kenma wouldn't be present today

"Hey kenma I know your in there I'm just going to call my mum so that she can tell the school that we won't be in today ok? I'll be right back I'll be outside your bedroom door if you need me ok"

Kuroo got up and stepped out the room so he could make the call

"Hey mum can you call the school for me "

" _why honey is kenma ill like you thought?"_

 _"_ no he's OK but he's a little hurt and when I asked him about he shut down on me"

" _oh honey I'm sorry is he ok ? You boys can come over here if you want oh wait you said he shut down silly me I guess you'll be over there for a few day maybe don't worry I'll take care of everything do you want me to call his parents?"_

"no I think they may have done something so if he has to come home to ours is that OK? "

" _honey it's fine if he has to stay he can stay as long as he needs oh why do you think his parents did something you know what never mind tell me latter you need to be with kenma right now"_

 _"_ ok thank you mum I'll talk to you latter about what's going on"

" _ok bye bye"_

 _"_ bye"

With that he hanged up he knew he could trust his mum with anything she was only person he had told that he was gay and she was happy about it said it was better to be who he was rather then lie to himself as he turned around to enter the room he was wondering what he would say so the best way to find out it he would have to improvise as he opened the bedroom door he found kenma how he left him still dressed for school sat on his bed the his knees pressed to his chest with a blank gaze locked forward

"Hey kenma"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey kenma"

Kenma's gaze didn't move his mind was racing he couldn't focus on anything he was lost he couldn't get out he was taped he needed kuroo were was he why had he gone it was true he hated him didn't he he'd done it one lost the only person he cared about in the world why did it happen why what did he do to make him hate him so much as to leave him like this it wasn't until he saw a shadow in front of him did he start hearing what was being said

"Hey hey don't go came back hey your ok I'm here I haven't gone any were I know what your thinking don't go I'm not leaving"

Kenma slowly looked up at kuroo it was hazy and it took a few blinks for his sight to clear when he saw kuroo in front of him him eyes watered then the sobs came loud and violent he let himself be pulled into kuroo's arms and started rubbing small circles on his back

"Where'd you go ... I ... I ...needed you "

Kenma was hiccuping and was not brearing very well his lungs hurt from all the crying

"Shush it's OK it's OK your gonna be OK I'm here I needed to call my mum so school would know that we weren't going to be in today ok it alright your safe your safe now I'm not going to leave it's ok"

Kuroo was rubbing circles his back he knew he had to get him to talk but how he didn't know he had to know two things about this one who was the name on his back and two what happened and if he needed to come to his for a few days he wasn't sure if kenma would talk to him yet he needed to do what he did whenever kenma shut down so he Un attached himself from the boy and got up only then did he hear him speak

"No...no kuroo dint go"

Kuroo moved back to him and knelt down before him so he could look at him properly

"Hey I'm not going to leave I'm just getting you some clothes u can't stay in your uniform all day now can you?"

Kenma noded slowly and let kuroo go kuroo turned around when he tough it was safe to he went over to the wardrobe and looked for some clothes for kenma to change into he saw some plain joggers that he had seen him waring and then saw an old shirt of his that he had given to him to help on stormy nights a few years ago picking it up he remembered how much kenma had been stubon enough about not giving it back to him he was glad he still had it it made him feel needed so it was nice to know kenma cared in his own little way kuroo closed the wardrobe and went back to the boy sitting on the bed like how he was left he placed the clotus next to him he normaly changed by himself so he turned around he knew he was self-conscious about how he looked but when he didn't hear anything he looked over his shoulder kenma hadn't moved at all

"Hey"

"Huh?"

Kenma looked up at the tall boy in front of him he wasn't sure why he hadn't started changing maybe he didn't want to he couldn't tell really

"Kenma you can't stay in your school uniform you need to change"

"No I can and I will"

"No you can't you need to change if you don't I will"

"Go ahead then"

Kenma looked up with a fire in his eyes he wasn't backing down he was hoping that it would make him drop the subject and just leave it alone

"OK I will"

"Wait ...wha!?"

Kenma was taken off his gard by kuroo suddenly pulling him up from the bed and easily pulling his school shirt off leavinhim in his sleep shirt as he was about to move to his trousers kenma stope him abruptly

"OK ok I get it I'll change turn around"

"Nope I'm going to makeep sure that you will or I will do it for you"

Kenma sighed he wasn't going to win so he maze as well get it over and done with so there he slowly pulled his top off he didn't keep any eyecontact with him he knew the bruising was on the his sides and near the front of his body and was praying that kuroo wouldn't notice

"Why is my name on your side?"

Kenma paled it was the one thing he didn't want him to see it was the worst thing to ever happen to him right now he was dredging what he would say would he hit him too just like his farther did he didn't want to do this not right now not today not any day he fell to the floor crying harder then he did before he wasn't ready for this he was hoping that he would never find out he was never to find out he wasn't ever supposed to know

"I'm sorry please don't leave I'm sorry"

Kenma repeated the same words over and over again between raged breaths kuroo was at a lost kenma was marked it ment the name was who his soulmate he couldn't stop the smile that started to grow on his face it was brilliant he was kenmas soulmate it was a good day after all he couldn't find any other thing to be but happy he was happy right now

"What are you smiling right now"

He was angry now how the hell could he start smiling like that it was ridiculous he just saw his name on him any normal or sane person would be pissed and that's what he was right now pissed cause kuroo had decided to start laughing at him why the hell he found this funny he didn't know but he was going to find out

"Why are you laughing at me"

"Because I want to ask you something do you like me as in like me like me"

"Yes you stupid fool I love you! "

"Good"

"Why ... wait what? did you just say good?"

"Yes cause I love you too"

Kenma was taken a back by that here he was standing in front of his best friend half naked and bright red he had not ment to let that secret loose he was regretting it already he looked up at kuroo to find in smiling at him slight blush to his cheeks his eyes souly on kenma he moved slowly towards him careful not to scare him as he came closer he reached out to him placing a hand on his check gently guiding him toward himself when close enough kuroo leaned down and pulled kenma's lips to his own soft and slow he didn't want to rush or scare him he wasn't expecting kenma to run his toughn against his lips in order to deep the kiss as kuroo allowed kenma to lean a small moan escaped from the shorter boy when the parted for air both were blushing deeply kuroo was the first to speak

"So will you be my boyfriend then?"

"God yes you fool"


End file.
